1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to method, system, and computer program product embodiments for performing a backup of a source storage volume to a target storage volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage of data in large organizations is of basic importance, both for reliability of the data and for the ability to recover data in the event of any hardware failure. Storage area network (SAN) is an architecture that is used when very large amounts of data are needed to be stored in a reliable and secure manner. This technology allows networks to be created that support the attachment of remote computer storage devices such as disk arrays to servers in such a way that, to the operating system, the devices appear as locally attached. It is common in these networks to include a large amount of redundancy, both in the data storage and in the hardware connections between the individual components.